


DANCING IN THE VOID.

by starcourt



Series: seab’s mcyt one-shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Black Eye, Blood, Bruises, Character Death, Confrontations, Dancing, Death, Gen, Temporary Character Death, how the hell did Bedrocktwt land in my 3 words above the keyboard thing i never searched it up, i think idk, no beta we die like bedrock boys, why does techno have 3 character tags??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcourt/pseuds/starcourt
Summary: “HELLO TECHNOBLADE.”“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”OrTechno finds Dream dancing as well.(See notes for better explanation)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: seab’s mcyt one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135403
Kudos: 17





	DANCING IN THE VOID.

**Author's Note:**

> y’know how there’s art of techno dancing with death, or war, or whatever? yeah so, you guys see those ones where dream is dancing with tommy, or tommy’s dead body?
> 
> put them together, and boom.
> 
> except tommy is half-dead in this.

They danced together, complimenting each other's steps in a peaceful trance.

One of Blood, One of War. Nobody to disrupt them.

His tunic felt less and less suffocating as he lifted the other into the air and twirled them. Their wilting crown let dead petals fly around them, disappearing as it hit the ground.

A vibration.

Techno’s eyes fluttered open, scarlet irises searching the infinite void for the cause.

This was his world. A place to escape the never-satisfied voices. Who entered here. And how?

”Technoblade.”

He curled around, standing a little straighter as his eyes met Dream.

”Dream.”

Techno twirled his partner away from the intruder, ignoring their curious chirps.

Dream brought his closer.

”To what do I owe this pleasure?” He whispered, knowing all to well everyone in the room would hear him.

(Is it even a room?) (No it is his universe.)

(Or was.)

”Nothing.” Dream chuckled, which only increased his uneasiness. A beat of silence.

“I came to dance as well, y’know. Found my forever dance partner or something.”

Technoblade’s eyes flew to Dream’s mentioned, eye’s narrowing. Their face was completely covered in static, almost a blur.

Dream definitely noticed, and giggled softly, doing another spin with his.

It was then Techno started noticing how their head hung back, and blackish bruises littered their neck.

A red flag, obviously.

”You sure you want to see who they are?”

Techno flipped them into the air again. He nodded.

”Wake up. That’s disrespectful.”

As if on cue, they lifted their head and the static vanishing to reveal a certain 16-year-old boy.

Technoblade stared.

Tommy had blood pouring out of the left side of his face, hitting the floor and evaporated less elegantly then the petals. An eye held a black circle. His nose was bleeding and seemed to be crooked.

His eyes held fear as his face met Dream’s. How couldn’t it?

”Stay awake.” Dream leaned down to whisper something in his ear, echoing out for the inhabitants to hear. “Just because your dead, doesn’t mean I don’t control you.”

Tommy nodded.

What?

The pairs softly danced away from each other, one despising the other couple. Light words would echo from Dream every once in a while, ‘stay awake,’ ‘you’re not free yet,’ ‘wake up.’

Technoblade liked to play pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to write for this, just thought it was cool.
> 
> (i am not shipping dream and tommy or techno and the dance partner. they are just dancing together to represent how they relate or some shit idk.)
> 
> uhhh no, techno’s boogie partner is not an actual person, just this gray thing with the crown and an outfit similar to techno’s.
> 
> if you ever wanna draw this, tommy’s wearing dream’s hoodie below his famous red t-shirt and a mask to the side of his face with an upside down smile. his pants can be however you want it to be, idc.


End file.
